


cause you said forever

by oofmybones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Team Captain America, Civil War Team Iron Man, Heavy Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones
Summary: “I’m trying to reason with you right now, don’t make this any more difficult for me as it already is. Just—just stand down... please.”Steve looks away and his face hardens. “I can’t, Tony. It isn’t right."(Civil War rewrite.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	cause you said forever

**Author's Note:**

> we meet again, stevetony fandom. i actually wrote this two years ago but i found it again recently so i edited it a bit. i haven't written a lot of angst but i've been digging it recently so here LMAO  
> also to those waiting on my bkdk fanfic,, i'm still relatively packed with school so apologies 🙏 i'll be writing the next chapters soon once i'm done with schoolwork ^^"
> 
> anyways, enjoy 🤍

* * *

“Anyway, Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help me out?”

They’ve been at the airport for only a few fleeting moments, but the air has gone thick with tension. Tony can feel the glares the Winter Soldier’s giving him, and he thinks about how this could’ve been the James Buchanan Barnes he read in the files, or Steve’s bestfriend, Bucky. Rhodey keeps glancing his way with knitted brows, but Tony makes his face blank and clenches his jaw.

To be honest, he wouldn’t have expected this could ever happen. Half of the team is divided, he feels panic and anger at the same time, everything is going to shit, and they’re going to be fighting in an airport. The airport was a pretty absurd place to fighting in, but it wasn’t like it was him who chose it for their playground for today. It was all because of Steve.

It was Steve, who he’ll be fighting against today. It was Steve, who stubbornly didn’t sign the Accords. It was Steve, who put half of the team against him.

Steve Rogers-Stark, Tony’s _husband_.

“You’re after the wrong guy,” Steve replies, in a firm and final tone Tony is so familiar with. He can remember the times when Steve spoke to him like that: times when the only things they were fighting about were Tony’s favorite hobby of locking himself in the workshop without sleep or food like the workaholic he is, or where to go for the holidays when they decided they both needed a break from everything their job brought them. All those times.. times before all of _this_.

Tony grunts, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Steve can be such a stubborn man, that it kind of pisses him off, more than he already feels. “Your judgment is askew! Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday—”

“And there are five more super soldiers just like him,” Steve says. “I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't.”

Of course, the only reason why Steve didn’t sign the Accords was because of what injustice it would’ve done to the team. But now, it seemed to Tony, that wasn’t the only one.

Tony takes a shaky breath, hearing Natasha speak but not quite registering her words, as he feels his mind cloud with anger. So many is at stake by Steve’s decision. Hell, even his own future hangs in the balance. But Tony couldn’t care less about whatever Ross wanted to do. Ross could shut down Stark Industries for all he wants, but it still won’t compare to the feeling that his husband, the love of his life, will choose any option but him.

Tony’s heart throbs in pain.

Tears begin to prickle his eyes, and he can taste the saltiness on his tongue already. He didn’t know this day would come. Every night spent under the covers, every sentiment said, and every day or night spent was thrown away like it was all nothing. The ring on his finger was once warm and he often felt that it was warm, but it seems so heavy, so cold, and—

It hurts. It makes him want to take it off and throw it far away, and forget it even existed. Steve did the same with their marriage anyway.

“Do you really think I want to do this, Rogers?” Tony says, and he pauses, looking at Steve directly as he dares to take several steps towards him. The other half of the team jump to fighting stances at the corner of his eye, just as he’s coming close, and he stops a few inches away, staring up at his husband.

“Tony—“

“Ross is making me side against you, and I had no choice, even if I'd rather die than fight you. I don't wanna lose you.” His fists clench and unclench, his breath going bated, and there’s a lump in his throat but he tries to keep speaking. Steve’s eyes are staring down at him blearily. “I’m trying to reason with you right now, don’t make this any more difficult for me as it already is. Just—just stand down... please.”

Steve looks away and his face hardens. “I can’t, Tony. It isn’t right.

Rhodey is looking at him again with the concern on his face. God, he felt sick. He wanted to throw up. Tony had known betrayal before, but this time, it was something different, and it was coming from the one person he least expected. His fists are clenched and they itch to punch, to slap, to hurt. All he wanted to do was land a blow on Steve’s face and wish it would mark, to at least never feel this—all of this—again.

At that moment, he’s feeling like the air in his lungs are going to dissipate, and the world is almost spinning, so he screams at Steve—indignation painting his face.

“Standing down isn’t right, but fighting me is?!” Tony yells. Steve still isn’t looking at him. “Is that how insignificant our marriage is to you?! We have a fucking kid together!”

Steve doesn’t even flinch. The rest of the team stares in shock, and those in fighting stances back off from their former position. He guesses that was the only time he actually responded that way to his husband, but he had the right, and damn anyone who’ll stop him.

Then Steve speaks again. “Bucky is innocent, Tony. You wouldn’t understand.”

That about makes Tony’s blood boil. “Then make me understand!”

“I’m only doing this because you wouldn’t sign the Accords. I would’ve fucking listened if you'd told me why. We're only here because you decided you wanted to keep me in the dark!” Tony knows he's shouting, but he doesn't know how to stop. His heart’s beating so fast, and tears are already falling down his cheeks. “You promised me you wouldn’t keep any secrets from me, but here we are, Rogers! You didn’t fucking keep your promise!”

Tony tries to catch his breath. He looks down, gauntleted hands limply hanging at his sides. Steve is still facing away. He’s had it.

“If this is what you want, then go. Just fucking do it. I'm done. Peter’s waiting at home and we’re leaving,” Tony says after a few beats. He activates his thrusters, and takes a deep but shivering breath before he says it.

Steve turns around right at that, eyes wide, but Tony’s already got his faceplate on. “Tony, wait, no—!”

The ring on his left hand hurts to be worn. “You’ve made your decision and I’ve made mine,” He says, choking up on a sob. “I’ll be filing for divorce today so you can just sign the papers and it'll be over with. Goodbye, Captain.”

He doesn’t hear anyone shouting his name as he turns and flies away, tears going rapidly down his face.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> just to be clear: this is a fic only abt what tony would have felt and it is pretty much incomplete lol i promise i don't hate steve i just wanna write sad shit ✋ anyways, i don't know if i will write another stevetony fic since my main at the moment is bnha, but it was rlly fun to reread this old stuff and be at awe of how 2019 me literally made 2021 me cry KSKSKSKS this also probs won't have a sequel i'm sorry ^^" till then, stevetonies ✌
> 
> thanks for reading 🤍
> 
> [ramble with me on @oofmybonesarchive on tumblr!!]


End file.
